The Well
by Schweppes
Summary: The Inuyasha gang are in Kagome's time. when they don't know it, the well has been tampered with. read to find out what happens. crossover. maybe shonen ai
1. Prologue

**

* * *

Schweppes**: Another fic!

**Sanosuke**: You're trying to kill me, aren't you.

**Schweppes**: What makes you say that?

**Sanosuke**: Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I was the star of the other fic, which hurt my head. You are a very evil person.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Inuyasha

**Schweppes**: It's not even over yet, so stop complaining. Now. I'm not putting up the summary here, because that would be a BIG spoiler, so... you'll just have to wait until next time.

**Warnings**: YAOI... and other stuff when I think of it.

* * *

**The Well**

The Inuyasha characters were all sitting around the well having a "picnic". Kagome was leaning against the well half asleep when Miroku was about to sneak up to her and grope her when Inuyasha sprung from his hiding place in the tree and hit him over the head with a giant rock.

Miroku jumped up screaming, "OW! Why the hell'd you do that?!"

"Serves you right." Inuyasha stuck up his nose.

Kagome yawned, "What's going on? I heard a yell."

"Miroku was about to grope you! ... again." Inuyasha paused before the last word.

With this said, Kagome jumped at Miroku, bounced off, falling into the well, taking Miroku with her who in turn grabbed Inuyasha who ALSO went in.

---

They landed Kagome's end of the well, back at her home.

Inuyasha got up, and dusted himself off, "Come one Kagome, since we're here, why don't we go right back?"

"That didn't make any sense." Miroku said after trying, but failing to climb out of the well.

"Might as well, grandpa probably told everyone I'm dead by now." Kagome mused.

"Then it's settled! We're going back." Inuyasha declared.

"But wait... can't we just stay a LITTLE bit longer, if there's more girls like Kagome here..." he stopped in the middle of his sentence and had a really hentaish look on his face.

"Fine, we'll stay, but no complaining. Got it Inuyasha?!" Kagome gave him a really evil looking glare.

"Fine, besides maybe if he gets a girl then he'll leave US alone. Better yet, why don't we just leave him here?!" Kagome sweatdropped at Inuyasha's statement.

So they left to... where else? The beach! But, little did they know, that Kagome's grandpa was watching.

---

At the beach, things weren't going so well, but you probably would have figured that out by now. Lets just say, Miroku was doing his job, and doing it well.

There were girls running everywhere yelling at the top of their lungs, "HENTAI!!"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and whispered in her ear, "Now, let's ditch Miroku." And he winked at her.

Instead, Kagome just yelled "OSWARI" as loud as she could and dragged his now unconscious body to the end of the beach, calling the VERY obedient Miroku (after seeing what happened to Inuyasha) obeyed Kagome.

---

Back at Kagome's house, things weren't going too well. Her grandpa FINALLY realized that he was having trouble with his so-called "demon-be-gone" spells, so he went to a professional.

This "professional" was only supposed to stop any demons coming from the well, but, little did he know, things would work out a little differently.

* * *

**Schweppes**: Yes, extremely short, but I didn't want to get too far.

**Sanosuke**: I better not be in here, with what they're going through, Megumi's scary enough!

**Schweppes**: Sure, and I'm pretty sure that she'd just love to hear you say that. So, now to write the next chapter... which I won't update unless I get about 3 to 5 reviews, whatever I feel like.


	2. The misleading well

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any anime shows. Considering I'm just an american, I probably never will. I'll stick with computer stuff instead.

**Warnings**: YAOI... and other stuff when I think of it.

**Schweppes**: Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Notes**: (AN)

_Last time: This "professional" was only supposed to stop any demons coming from the well, but, little did he know, things would work out a little differently._

---

**The Well**  


Chapter Two

They just jumped in the well, expecting the usual vines crawling up the side, there was nothing.

"Someone must have just... chopped them off. Yeah, that's probably what happened." Kagome said with a nervous chuckle.

"I doubt anything happened." Miroku said carefreely and climbed on out.

Inuyasha and Kagome joined him shortly after, to find...

"Inuyasha, where are we?" Kagome stuttered.

Around them were a whole bunch of houses all in the old fashioned look (at least to Kagome). People were walking around the streets wearing kimonos and gi's, and one was even carrying a sword.

"Let's go ask him where we are." Miroku suggested.

"NO! We're going to get back home!" Inuyasha stood his ground.

"Come on, you aren't scared, are you?" Kagome taunted.

Inuyasha gave in and they all walked up to the stranger. He had a pink looking gi with white pants. His hair was red, and really long, tied back in a pony tail. He had a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.

"Hello, do you know where we are, by any chance?" Kagome asked the stranger.

"Yes, that I do, we are in Tokyo." The stranger said with a smile.

"Uhhh... yeah. Can you tell us the year?" Kagome _again_ chuckled nervously.

"I don't know why you'd want to know, but it's the eleventh year of the Meiji." The red head was about to walk off when Inuyasha grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"We need somewhere to stay, they don't want us to leave. Do you have anywhere to sleep?" Inuyasha said in his usual tone.

"Yes, I believe we might. Why don't you come with me." The red head walked off.

---

Kenshin (yeah... like you didn't get that by now) and the Inuyasha crew were at the Kamiya Kashing dojo.

"Kenshin! Who are these people?! We already have enough freeloaders!" Chi-chi... errr... Kaoru gave Kenshin an evil glare.

"Gomen. But they were looking for somewhere to stay for the night, so I suggested that they stay here for a little while." Kaoru's eyes were big and mad looking, her teeth turned into fangs. "Kaoru, dajabu ka?

"KENSHIN! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!" And Kaoru started chucking anything heavy or hard she could get her hands on in the direction of Kenshin.

Kenshin was trying to dodge the random objects, when Megumi's scream could be heard off in the distance.

"Hey, Inuyasha, where's Miroku?" Kagome noticed that he had snuck off when they weren't looking.

"Oh, shit." Inuyasha went running in the direction of the screams.

"Oro?" Kenshin had swirly eyes from being hit in the head many times.

"If you know her, I suggest you come with me." Kagome pointed a finger towards the direction that Inuyasha ran.

---

At Megumi's house, Miroku was seen with a menacing look on the opposite side of the counter from Megumi. Megumi was trying to stay as far away as possible.

"MIROKU!!!" Kagome yelled as loud as possible. "How come I didn't get you to obey! It would do much better with you than Inuyasha."

Miroku appeared not to hear a thing, mesmerized by his "work".

Inuyasha ran over and picked up Miroku and swung him over his shoulder. "Stop this, we have to get home! I'm sick of this place already."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Megumi had linked herself onto Inuyasha.

"Get off me!" Inuyasha started kicking her.

"Hey, what's going on, I heard a scream." A man walked in with a white gi with the kanji for bad on his back, spiky hair, and a red bandanna.

"Hello Sano, I was about to go over to your house when I met these people." Kenshin motioned to Inuyasha and crew.

This Sano walked over to Inuyasha and started to poke his ears.

"Hey! They're real ya know!" Inuyasha took out his sword to ward off the intruder.

"Kagome! Let's get out of here, this place is going to drive me crazy!"

Kagome looked confused, "But how are we going to find the well?"

"Ask these idiots!"

"Wait... Miroku's gone again." Kagome noticed.

"Shit! Not again!" Inuyasha stormed off in any random direction, hoping to find Miroku there.

After searching for a while they saw Miroku on someone's porch, telling them that there were evil spirit in the house and he has to stay the night to exercise them; the usual routine.

"Are you sure there are really evil spirits here? I haven't noticed anything different." The woman asked Miroku.

"Yes, it's just that you don't notice, it takes an extra sense to notice these things." As you can tell, Miroku's been doing this for a while.

"Miroku!" Kagome shrieked at the monk.

"Do you know these people?" the woman asked.

"Yes, they're here to help me, one person is just not enough." Miroku said rather slyly.

"Oh, then I guess you can all stay just for tonight." The lady stated.

"Thank you very much." Miroku bowed while saying this.

Inuyasha growled as they walked into the house.

---

Well, that's all for now, until the next chapter, ta ta!

**REVIEW!**


End file.
